Lady Lucy's Lucky Tale
by insanebeeyotch
Summary: This is the Lucky Tale of Lady Lucy — The girl with the long, blonde hair.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is my first fanfic so I hope that you wouldn't bash or hate me because I suck (hello, I'm an amateur). I accept criticism. This story is Rated M because there will be LOTS of sensual and heated scenes. This is the story of Lucy, so basically it's Fairy Tail's story but I tried to spice things up a bit… I wrote the story in a… _Different perspective_.

My name is Author Maye, by the way. Just call me Author M. This is just my note, the introduction is on the next page.

 **Enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	2. Introduction

She was the girl with the long, blonde hair that catches every man's attention whenever her curvaceous hips sway from left to right, walking like she owned the damn road. Of course she did, every time she would pass by, the people — Men or women, would always step out of their way just for her to clearly and safely walk through. Her sparkling, chocolate brown orbs would melt you right at the spot when she looked at you. Her eyes were full of joy and hope and something that many of us couldn't describe. They were left speechless and dumbfounded.

And don't even get me started with her body features. Excluding her big, busty chest that looked like it could swallow the likes of a ten-inches shaft, her curves were simply amazing. Busty, watermelon boobs but skinny, flawless and long-legged. Of course many people would crave for her. Hungry people would do anything just to have a one night stand with the charming, busty bimbo.

It's not just her sexy body, though. It was her attitude and the way she magnetized and attracted people. It was the way she would talk to the homeless, make them laugh then give them food or money or clothing afterwards. It was the way that she would greet every single person that she see every freaking morning. It was her smile, her sweet, loving smile. It was her, physically, mentally, socially and emotionally.

Who was she, If you may ask?

She was Lucy Heartfilia. A sixteen-year old girl who lived in their Konzern for the past sixteen years. The people of Kyosha knew her well. Kyosha was a small island near Fiore, the capital city of the country. She was a rich heiress that would soon be the ruler of their Konzern. You may not know it and it may not be visible, but it seemed like the Heartfilia's were the rulers of this small island.

Kyosha had been her home ever since she was born. Her mother, Layla Heartfilia, left her and she was left, obeying the orders of her cruel Father, Jude Heartfilia.

She was a mage, an unofficial wizard. Her magic was Stellar Magic. She collected keys that allowed her to summon different constellations and spirits from another world. So far, she had four golden keys — that could summon the twelve zodiac spirits, and three silver keys — the ones that you buy on wizard stores. She was an unofficial wizard because to become one, she would have to join a guild. Guilds were places where you could join and get jobs and meet friends. Guilds were your family and nakama. Lucy always wanted to join one and run away from the hands of his father's cruelty but she knew she couldn't because of her father's tight security around the island. See, it was this rowdy Guild, located at the center of Magnolia. It was the most powerful Guild and ever since her mother had passed away, her dream was to join the said Guild — Fairy Tail.

Months had passed and she finally had the opportunity to do so. Read the Tale, The Lucky Tale of Lady Lucy.

••••••••••

Lucy Heartfilia's Point of View

I sighed as soon as I signed the letter. It took me almost four hours just to write it, but I knew that it was worth it. It was about ten pages but I didn't care, this would be my last words to papa. I knew that he would be so mad and probably use lots of our- no, his money just to get me back, but I'm determined now. Even if he plans to kill me or forcibly take me back, I wouldn't bulge. I've decided my fate, and I plan to run away from his evil deeds.

I left the cleanly-folded paper on the study table and stood up, grabbed my purse that was full of money and quickly took a glance around my room. The room that I've been living in for the past sixteen years. I smiled, happy that I'm finally going to be able to explore the world and be free, but I was kind of sad, too. I didn't want to leave the others behind, those who have been close to me ever since I was a kid. But I had to do this, this was my only chance.

I slowly opened the terrace and after taking one last look, took a step forward. I held the railings of my sweet terrace, looking at the view below. I was only at the second floor but it was pretty high, considering that this was only a house, not a castle.

"It's now or never," I thought and quickly jumped down.

Luckily, I didn't make a sound or what-so-ever. I ran down to the beach and sighed in delight when I saw the magical boat that I had been making the past few weeks. This is it, my chance to escape this dreading life. The guards were in the streets of Kyosha because of the Founding Festival. I was supposed to show up later so that i could pick my soon to be husband. Of course i didn't want to! The choices were just… icky…

I hopped in and sat down, then the boat started to move on its own accord. I looked back, the island started to grow smaller and smaller.

"Goodbye, Father," was my last thought before I faded into the darkness.


	3. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

It has been a day since I ran away from Kyosha. Luckily I have a clock spirit, Horologium, that kept me updated about the time. He also kept me comfy and warm when the gust of cold, chilly wind blew. And of course, for entertainment, I had my Harp Spirit, Lyra, sing me a song. When it comes to Lyra, I didn't Lyra care about the song or the lyrics of the song, her voice was enough to put me in a good and relaxed mood.

I knew that by now, they would've noticed that I was missing. Maybe the maids found my letter and brought it to my Father but, I couldn't care less. I was gifted with quite a huge brain and as I grew up, I read lots of books and my knowledge about magic immensely grew. Luckily for me, I had the opportunity to use them when I started to build this magical boat. I cast a simple spell of runes around the boat that made it look like it was invisible. That's why they wouldn't be able to find me.

Many hours had passed and I was sleepy. I slowly slumped my shoulders, my eyelids started to closewhen a certain figure caught my eyes. It was a port full of boats and large ships. My spirit awoke just by seeing those ships. This was it, I was finally free!I reached the dock and the busy place suddenly fell into a sickly silence.

The magical boat had stopped automatically and as soon as it did, I stood up and hopped on to the dock with my purse tightly sealed around my curvaceous curves. My eye twitched rapidly when I heard their whispers.

 _'Woah, hottie alert.'_

 _'What thE… where did she come from?'_

 _'Mama, is she a mermaid?'_

I shook the thought off and decided to ask for directions and maybe ask where I was. I was about to walk forward, away from the sea of judgemental people when a soft voice spoke, leaving me frozen on my tracks.

"Uhm… Hi…" The voice, who seemed to be a girl came from behind my back. I turned to see who she was.

There stood a white-haired girl who was about four feet tall, looking at me like I was going to eat her alive.

"Oh, hey there!" I tried my best not to sound pissed nor too friendly. I didn't wanna scare the young girl, she might piss herself!

"U-uhm, wh-" I didn't hear what she said when the voices of two girls filled my ears. They were gossiping about the rich heiress of the Heartfilia Family. It seemed like she ran away from her home and now, her Father is doing anything the he could just to get her back.

"Ohm, I pity the Father…" Then my eye twitched once again. This time, it was longer and faster. "W-wait a minute…"

'That Heartfilia heiress IS ME!' A voice screamed in my mind. I panicked at the thought of the people finding out that it was really me.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I really have to go," I gave the girl an apologetic look. I didn't want to leave her but I don't have a choice, I didn't want them to know that it was me.

I walked away as fast as I could, finally reaching my destination. Based on the books that I've read, this is the town of Hargeon. I quickly scanned the town, looking for a Wizard store. I got over like a million jewels hidden in my purse and I wanted to see if the store had gate keys. My eyes locked to a specific store. It was clearly a Wizard shop because the shop's name was "Doramo's Wizard Shop". I happily skipped my way inside the old-fashioned store, I didn't even bother knocking on the wooden door.

I stepped inside and saw a man in his mid-twenties. Black hair, dark hues, manly jawlines. "Well, hello there!" He called out.

I looked at him and smiled, replying a quiet 'hi' before I started to roam around the store. There were lots of magical weapons and things but they didn't really catch my interest. I was looking for gate keys, not tools that could change the color of your stupid clothes.

"Do you have any powerful gate keys, Mister?" I asked, my eyes still roaming around the store.

"I'm sorry, I only have one silver key and it's the Canis Manor's ke-"

"EEEH?! The Celestial dog? Where is it? Where is it?" My face lit up when he mentioned that he had the key to the celestial dog. I wanted to have one but papa wouldn't let me so this is my chance to but one.

"Here," he placed the box of the key infront of me, sliding it across the glass bar.

My eyes twinkled and I slowly caressed the key, bending a little so that I could take a closer look.

"How much is it?" I asked, hoping that it would be about ten thousand jewels. That was my maximum budget. I knew that I'd be homeless because I have nowhere to go, so I'm trying to save up all of my money so that I would have a budget in case of emergencies.

"Forty thousand jewels," the hunky man said.

My face dropped suddenly. Forty thousand? I didn't want to spend that much money for just one silver key!

"Forty thousand?!" I squeaked. "Do you have discounts? I'll but it for nine thousand! No wait, eight! No, seven! No, si-"

"I can give it to you for free," the man smiled. No, it wasn't a smile, it was more like a smirk. I didn't know what he was planning to do but I knew from the very start that I wouldn't like it. I stared at him but my face turned bright, scarlet red when I noticed that he wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at my chest.

I slammed my hands on the glass bar, clearly pissed off. "Eyes up here, mister. I know that it wouldn't be for free, what's the catch?" I asked curiously, my right eyebrow curling up.

"You're one smart lady! Not to mention them sexiness!" He chuckled and walked towards me but he ended up standing beside me.

"What's. The. Catch?" I asked once again, my voice demanding this time around.

"Ohh, fiesty," he smirked and wrapped his muscular arms around me. "How about a little fun?"

I quickly understood what he meant. Sex. He meant we have sex. "Sex? Just sex? Sure, I'll give you what you want. Hand me the key and let's go get me fucked," it was my turn to smirk.

He had a surprised look on his face, shocked that I was being blunt about the subject. "Oh please, that's what you want, right? C'mon, hand me the key then we can go."

He quickly grabbed the silver key and roughly slammed it into my palm. Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about.

"Now now. where would you want to go" I asked when he placed his face on top of my shoulder, trying to fit his handsome face into the crook of my neck.

"I'll close up and let's go to my house later," he raspily spoke.

I lightly moaned when I felt the vibration when he spoke. I wasn't new to this kind of stuff. Taurus had me first. I wasn't forced to, maybe I just got really annoyed because he kept on saying stuff about my body so I gave him what he wanted. After that incident, our sex routine started. We didn't pass a week without having sex once or twice. I liked it, to be honest. He wasn't small but he wasn't big, just average. His was thick, though. Not as thick but there was some thickness to it.

"Go ahead, I can wait," I giggled and forced myself up the counter

I observed the man once again. I didn't even know his name so I was having doubts about having sex with him but, if that's the way for me to get this silver key then I shall do it.

I bit my lip when he turned around to close the shop, he was really damn muscular.

This was going to be a long day…

 **REVIEW, PLEASE! xx**


End file.
